The Breakup Bible
by kat-renae
Summary: Not wanting girls to go endure the pain that she had to, Sakura Haruno decides to share her life experiences in breakups, heartbreak, and love.


**I recently finished reading this awesome book called ****The Breakup Bible**** and it gave me an idea for a new story. My story is nothing like Melissa Kantor's but I used it as a basis for some of it. It's a spin-off of her story in my own words.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or The Breakup Bible ****and I give credit to Melissa Kantor for writing a great story. If you get the chance read it! Enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno's Ten Breakup Commandments

1. Move out

2. You cannot be friends

3. Do not process this breakup together

4. Do not bad-mouth your ex to other people

5. Get rid of anything that reminds you of him

6. Start an exercise routine

7. Pursue an interest you could not have pursued while you and your ex were together

8. Take a vacation

9. Embrace change

10. Go on a date--there are plenty of other fish in the sea

* * *

If anything can make death feel like a desirable alternative then living, it's getting dumped. The sound of someone scratching a chalkboard with their fingernails sounds like an angelic choir compared to the sound of your heart shattering. And, not to be too extreme, but I'd rather gouge my eyes out then see my ex kissing another girl.

Breakups suck.

I know, because I've maybe experienced one too many breakups in my life. By the joyous age of 12, I had already experienced my heart being broken. More like I gave it away and it was giving back to me, in pieces. After that traumatic experience, my first actual break up was when I just turned 17. Quiet a story I might add.

* * *

It was my 16th birthday and I was so excited. Too excited really. Ino dragged me all over town that day looking for the 'perfect gift' that she, for some reason, wanted me there when she bought it. Weren't gifts supposed to be a surprise? After going to like 20 stores, she finally found the right one. A dress boutique, go figure. I never could understand her taste in clothes but I didn't have room to complain. I looked into the mirror outside the dressing rooms and let out a sign. I was wearing pale Levi jeans that had a hole on the right knee with mid-calf length brown U.G.G. boots and a frumpy navy colored sweat-shirt. My long abnormally pink hair was pulled straight back in a loose ponytail and I had a skinny white headband on. No make-up, just mascara (Ino wouldn't let me leave me house unless I had it on) arguing with her would only waste time so I just complied and got on with my day. As I gazed at myself I came to the conclusion that I, Sakura Haruno, am _plain. _

Ino came out of the dressing room with this 'Tada! look-at-me-pose' and I couldn't help but be a tinge jealous. Unlike my plain boring exterior, Ino was very vibrant with her style. To me, it was a little different but it seemed to work for her. Before she was just wearing something along the lines of yours truly, only she pulled off the grunge look better than me, but now she was in her 'usual' attire. She had on a black mini dress. Sounds simple right? Not with Ino. Not only was it mini, it was a scoop neck so that left a lot of cleavage exposure. In the back, the straps came straight across right below the neck. There was a huge opening in the back that went from the bottom of her neck to the top of her tailbone area. It was intense, but so Ino. She also had on these really cute, but I wouldn't be caught dead wearing them, black high-heels.

I'm used to her extravagant way of dressing so it didn't come as a surprise to me. What did surprise me though was what I saw when I peaked into her dressing room. A dress that was completely _not_Ino but something that I could see myself wearing. It was very simple but not boring. From what I could tell it was a silky halter that had a knot in the middle of the bust line. Folded fabric swooped under the bust and connected at the sides of the dress. And in the front, the fabric hung loosely and unevenly from the knot. It looked fairly longish but the front went up in an upside down V towards the uneven knot and had a slight ruffle to the edges. It looked beautiful and I really wanted to try it on. Had it been there before Ino stepped in maybe? It's not something she would ever wear out, too conservative. One thing was for sure, it wasn't plain.

She must have noticed me staring in her dressing room with a dream-like haze because she slammed the door so quickly I thought I was going to be knocked backwards by the force of wind.

"Why don't you go pick out a cute pair of shoes for yourself, my treat, I mean, your present." She said to me from behind the dressing room door. It wasn't like her to not be with me when I picked out shoes. Something was off. But instead of questioning her and probably not getting the answer I wish to hear I left for the front of the store where the shoes were.

I saw this really cute pair of flip-flops that looked very comfortable but I was set on finding some to match that dress. I was going to buy it later when Ino wasn't around. I needed that dress. It was eating at the back of my head to go barge in there right now and just take it. I couldn't understand what it was that got me so infatuated with it but I found the perfect pair of shoes to go with it. Actually, they were heels, not very high, but heels none-the-less!

I was so excited that I found the perfect pair of shoes for the perfect dress that I didn't realize Ino had paid for her things already and was ushering me to the register with my 'gift'. One more odd thing to add to my list of 'what the hell is wrong with Ino' was that she never questioned me or coached me on my pick. Birthday wish come true? No idea, but I was enjoying the non-argument day we've been having. I also noticed that her bag of purchases was a little bigger than what that tiny black dress needed.

I muttered a 'thank you' to her but she only smiled and said, "There's more to come," then smiled so wide that I knew something was wrong, and I was going to find out.

* * *

It was about five in the afternoon when we were done with everything in town, or so I though. My family always has a birthday dinner for me at six o' clock on the dot and I still needed to shower and at least look decent, for picture's sake. Once, for my 14th birthday I was like 10 minutes late to my own birthday dinner and they already started without me! Rude much, right? So I hurried up my shower and did a half assed job getting ready. I don't even want to explain my get up. I was looking forward to _after_the dinner. Ino said she had something planned for us at some hot club for teens. I guess only 16-18-year-olds are allowed. Fine by me, so long as I didn't stay all cooped up at home on my 16th birthday. It hadn't even occurred to me to go full out and have a 'sweet sixteen' like the rich kids do.

I wasn't going to be the first one to say it but my family isn't lacking in the money department. Only difference between us and them (the ritzies) is that we don't flaunt it like there's no tomorrow. It's how most of us are around here. We all _have_ money but we don't go around wearing it. _'Until I buy that dress' _I thought to myself. Goodness, I couldn't get that dress out of my mind!

Before I knew it, dinner had passed. It went by so quickly I don't even remember eating. Now it was time for me to really get ready. Ino told me I had to get ready at her house, and if I might add, I don't mind. It's my 16th birthday and I want to look good. Besides, there was a certain someone that I wanted to impress.

* * *

The second I arrived at Ino's I was throw into her room. She still had that giant smile plastered on her face. It was somewhat annoying. She told me to wait there. 'Did I have anywhere to go?' I thought rhetorically. Actually, I did. I wanted to get out and have fun tonight. Ino said a lot of people knew about this place so it was going to be us and a bunch of teenage, testosterone filled strangers. Oh joy. Well with the exception of a few of our close friends.

Ino came out of her bathroom with her over the top black dress on she had just bought and a rectangular box. She tossed the box on my lap but I already knew that it was. I had this gut feeling that I would be wearing it tonight and I was right! I opened the box to find that dream dress of mine all folded nicely with tissue paper wrapped around it. I squealed out my excitement, too happy for words. I jumped up and practically tackled Ino to the ground.

"Glad you like it, I picked it out before I knew you fell in love with it," she said matter-of-factly, "Happy Birthday, Sakura."

I was so excited that I kissed her cheek and ran straight to the bathroom to put it on.

* * *

Everything was perfect. I had the perfect shoes and the perfect dress on along with the perfect amount of make-up, courtesy of Ino. All I needed now was the perfect guy. And I knew _exactly_ who that would be.

* * *

****

Okay so this is the first chapter.

I wanted to keep it short because if this blows then I wouldn't want to waste my time.

So tell me what you think of it.

A little R&R makes for one happy kat! ^^

Oh and there will be a Sakura pairing at the end, it's a surprise, even to me! (I don't even know yet :P)


End file.
